It'll Happen
by VCR08
Summary: Brittany and Santana really hit it off on the first day of their Modern Torts class but Brittany doesn't know how to tell Santana that she isn't like other girls down there. She sets out to make Santana fall so far in love with her that she'll have no choice but to love her despite her anatomy. G!P Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled my yellow legal pad out of my satchel and put it down on the table top. I took my pen out my pocket – I always keep my pens in my pockets so they're always ready to go – and there, I was ready for this class to start. Just another class before graduating from law school.

I grabbed my phone – also from my pocket – and started making a To-Do list, which turned into a grocery list. When I got to 'poptarts,' a brunette sat down next to me. Well, to be honest, she kinda' just threw herself in the seat. I didn't think much of it other than, she was probably having a bad day. Which was totally obvious by the way she was rummaging and muttering under her breath. It was Spanish. It must've been a really bad day since she pulled out the Spanish cuss words LT taught me. Ay, mi madre.

Discreetly, I kept looking at her from the corner of my eye to not seem like a totally weirdo, that's when she stopped and closed her eyes. All I could see was her profile but it was so pretty. She was so pretty. Wow, it was one of those dilemmas: should I be aroused by her beauty or should I be jealous? I'm pretty attractive myself so I went with the former. I usually always go with the arousal option if it's available.

"Hey, are you all right?" I said before I even realized I was speaking.

With her eyes closed she answered, "I can't find a neither a pen nor pencil nor a fucking crayola marker." She answered after taking a few shallow breaths.

"Oh, no biggie." I say while I pulled one out of my pocket – readily available. "Here ya go. From one future lawyer to another." I held the pen out waiting for her to take it. When she finally looked at me, I see her in her entirety. Wow, those lips, those cheekbones, those eyes. Breathtaking.

Arousal. Was. Right.

She smiled at me, taking the pen but letting her finger gently rub my palm before finally pulling away.  
"Thanks, you're a life saver." She held out her other hand for me to take "Santana Lopez."

I take her hand "Brittany S. Pierce. Pleasure to meet you." I introduced myself with one of my infamous smiles.

"No, sweetie. The pleasure is all mine. Hey, what do you say after class, you and I grab some coffee?" She smoothly suggested. She could've asked me to go dumpster diving with her and I would've said 'yes, please'.

"Sure. This is my last class of the day."

"Good. You won't regret it." She replied and winked at me.

And that's how I ended up on my back while she grinds on my thigh, sucking my tongue, and rubbing her hands in _all _of the right place. I'm getting kinda worried, everything happened so fast, deliciously fast, that I didn't have a chance to tell her about the situation in my panties. Like, instead of a cute, cuddly vagina, I have smoking hot dick. Or so I like to think. I've never let anyone other than a doctor and obviously my mom see it so I might be just a smidge biased. but still, it's not what everyday, run-of -the-mill girls have.

Anyway, I'm pulling every trick in the book so I don't get a hard on while she riding my thigh because, you know, that'd be awkward. But she just feels soooooo good.  
I pull away, gasping for air. "Santana, wait, wait." I saw breathlessly.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asks trying to mask her worry but I can see it in her eyes. Her beautiful, big, brown eyes. I reach up and brush some of her hair that's in her face back then lower my hand to caress her cheek.

"No, Sanny. Nothing's wrong, you're doing everything right. I, I just never done this before so..." I trial off so I don't explicitly say I'm a virgin. That's a little, not embarrassing, but uncommon so it's usually assumed their might be something wrong with me. Which there is something 'wrong' with me, depending on whom you ask. It's much easier to lead with 'I've never had sex' than 'I have a penis' anyway.

"Oh." She responds nodding gently before looking down at where she's straddled my thigh. "oh!" She responds. Again. But this time she's jumping off me. It sucks that she got off but there was no other option.

I sigh. I really like her. We spent hours talking in that little bistro. She laughs with me and not at me. She spoon fed me the slice of cheesecake we shared and she held me hand all the way back home. She made me feel special and not different. But she'll most likely leave. No one wants to date a 24 year old virgin, let alone a virgin with an extra penis.

"Yeah." I try to keep the disappointment out my voice, I mean she's still in my class so I gotta try to save a little face.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow night?" She asks and I'm confused. Maybe she misunderstood.

"Huh? Maybe I didn't make it clear , I'm a _vir_gin. Like, nothing's happened in my panties or around my panties. Ever." I emphasize. I don't want there to be any confusion.

She giggles but grabs my hand as she sits next me. "I heard you the first time and although it's kinda surprising since you're molten sex on legs, it doesn't make a difference to me. I really like you, Brittany. I do. It probably doesn't seem that way because of how I tried to fuck your thigh a couple minutes ago but that's just because I don't really know how to do anything else. You're so incredibly refreshing, Britt, that I honestly don't care if we have sex ever. I just like being around you; I can already tell we'll be the best of friends but I'd like more than that. And if you're willing to have dinner with an emotionally stunted 24 year old, then I promise you that I will never do anything to make you uncomfortable. So, that being said, dinner. Tomorrow? Yes?"

She's so sweet. Should I tell her now? Should I wait until I know beyond a reasonable doubt that I can trust her to not take it badly? What if she can't handle it and it hurts the both of us? Fuck. It's not like I'm waiting for marriage or anything, I've just always been scared. But Santana makes me less scared.

"What should I wear?" I playfully ask.

"Whatever you want, Britt."

"Stay for a movie?" I ask a little dazed from that kiss.

She did end up staying for a movie. We watched an old favorite of ours, Triple X (shout out to my homes, Vin) and ate popcorn. We kept it to cuddling – she said I fit perfectly in her arms as a little spoon but that's suspect because of our size difference – and a PG-13 kiss at the end of the night. It was perfect.

I need for tomorrow to be here already. While in the shower I decide that I want to give my virginity to her. If she wants it, of course. She seems perfect but we'll just see how things go.  
I think back to how we were kissing earlier and I start to get that good old blood rushing down south. I'm 24 and have a penis so spanking it isn't anything new but I feel kinda guilty thinking about Santana's tight ass while doing it. But if every thing works out right, maybe Santana will rub it for me so anyway it's really just practice. With that said, I let me hand wrap around my womanly dick. I hope Santana likes it. It's not tiny, I'm surprisingly well-endowed, cough, 8 and ¾ of an inch, cough, and it's not wrinkly or overly vieny. I slowly start to stroke it, passing my thumb over the head every time. I think of how Santana's breasts were perfectly rubbing on mine as I speed up my tugging. Fuck, it feels good. I think how her tongue was doing wondrous things in my mouth, I use my other hand and tug on my balls. I'm getting close. I think to how she gave me a gentle kiss as she said good-bye and that's all I need to come.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to wear a dress for dinner. I want her to remember that I'm still a girl regardless of my baby maker. She said she'd pick me up at seven, so any second now. I'm really nervous. Yeah, I've been on dates before but none of them have been Santana. None of them have made me feel like she has.

_Knock, knock._

Seven on the dot. Boy, do I love a punctual woman.

I walk to the door after taking a quick glance to make sure my bulge isn't obvious and to check my lip stick. I look fantastic; I modestly accept that. With a deep breath, I open the door to finally see my date.

She looks beautiful in her mid thigh, crimson dress, and her curls draped over her shoulders. My heart's pumping like crazy. It's a strange feeling but I'm loving it.

"Wow, Brittany. Just, wow. Thank you for saying yes." She nervously says. I don't know why she's so nervous though. It's just me. I should be the nervous one. But before I can say anything, she's leaning up and kisses me. It's so sweet and gentle. Just what I needed. I have a feeling that's what I'll always need.

"No, thank you for asking me." I sincerely tell her.

"I'll always ask, Brittany." She kisses me again but this time longer. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and bring her flush to my body. It's a risky move but it's worth it.

She pulls away and smiles as she takes my hand, leading me to her car. She kisses me again before she opens the passenger door. I like that we just met yesterday but we're still so comfortable with each other. She holds my hand the entire time it takes to drive to the restaurant. She tells me about how her day went being the office bitch to some lawyer but that she's not stressing it because this time next year, she'll have her own bitch. It had better be strictly an office bitch because I don't mess around. But I understand, I'm in the same boat but I wouldn't mind if my assistance was eye candy. I tell her how I had to take LT to the vet because I thought he was going blind. Little fucker was just ignoring me. She laughs when I tell her because she thinks I'm kidding. I don't mind because I'd do anything to make her laugh but I really wasn't kidding. When we get there, I give the back of her hand a kiss and reach over the console to give her cheek a kiss. I let my lips linger, enjoying being so close to her and I hear her breath hitch a little. I pull back and she quickly gets out to open the door for me and of course she offers me her arm.

"What a lady." I giggle as we walk up to the maître d', where she promptly gives her name.

He leads us to our table and she almost body checks him when he tries to pull my chair out. She's seriously adorable. How can someone be so cute and that hot? I give her a kiss as her reward for being so sweet.

"I've never been here, do you recommend anything?" I ask as I look over the menu. Everything sounds great to me. What to choose?

"I actually only get the chicken. I don't really like to try new things." She has the menu open but it's the drink portion of the restaurant.

Oh. I really hope "girl with penis" isn't considered a "new thing" for her.

"Order for me, baby." I say with a hint of finality, if I end up ordering for myself, I'd have half the menu on the table and that's not very lady-like. I need to ease her into my eating habits.

I look up at her and she's smiling like a dork at me. "What?"

"You called me 'baby,' I like it. Usually it makes me cringe but I just wanna hear it again." She ducks her head and looks down at the menu again. "But, I know just the thing to get for you. And drink too. Don't worry, I got you, boo."

"You're too cute." I tell her as the server comes by for our order. He keeps looking down her dress. I totally understand that her sweater puppies are drool worthy but for all he knows, we could be on a date! And either way, it's pretty disrespectful. "Hey, garçon. You can be a sexist asshole with someone else but not when you're serving my date. If you deem yourself incapable of being well-mannered, switch tables with another server or else I'll be talking to the shift manager. Understood?" I don't raise my voice or anything because the last thing I want to do is make a scene but I know I put an edge to my voice. I stare this guy down until he stops nodding like a teenage boy and walks away. Wants to check out my girl but doesn't even have the balls to stand his ground. Well, I sure as hell do.

"Thank you." Santana says making me look back at her. "I just got used to it, like I don't even notice anymore. It means a lot that you did that."

I reach across and grab her hand. "Regardless of what role we play in each other's life, girlfriend or best friend or even classmates, I'll do my best to make sure you're being respected if you can't. Not just because I'm mad crushing on you but because you deserve it."

She grips onto my hand tighter and leans across the table and I swear, she gives me the most sweetest, gentlest kiss imaginable. I swear, Cupid would be hatin'.

"Thank you."

The rest of the date went just like yesterday at the bistro: perfect. We didn't have any awkward pauses or anything. Just perfect. She ordered me the shrimp and chicken for her. I fed her shrimp, she stole most of my mashed potatoes, while we played footsie under the table. I've only ever done this footsies thing as a tentative build up to sex so it made me uncomfortable. I've never had sex before but I've done stuff to other girls but still, uncomfortable. But with Sanny, it feels right. Not forced or awkward or anything negative.

When the check came, we got into a little argument but I totally won. She paid yesterday so it was only fair that I pay today. She was upset until I offered her kisses instead. She instantly perked up. When we finally leave the restaurant, obviously scowling at our first server, I ask her to come back home with me. It's still early, so I don't see why she wouldn't want to.

We get home and as much as I love to see her in that tight of a dress, I offer her some comfortable clothes.

"San, do you want some sweats or shorts? And a pair of fuzzy socks."

"Yeah, sure. And a shirt, I can't just be chilling with my twins hanging out." She winks at me as she points to her chest.

"Oh, Darn." I say in false disappointment. Well, mild _false _disappointment. I go to my room and pick out some clothes for the both of us. I quickly change my shirt but when I'm about to pull on my sweats, Santana comes in.

"Hey, Bri- Shit! Sorry! I didn't think you'd be changing so fast." She says as she covers her eyes.

Fuck. Fuck. She didn't see anything because I have my compression shorts on anyway but still. Fuck. It was a close call.

"Don't worry, you'll see it one day." Now it's my turn to say with a wink. "What's up? Did LT bother you?"

"No, he's fine. I was just going to ask for shorts instead of sweats since we'll use the blanket. I don't want to get too hot."

"Oh, sure. That makes sense." I put back what I chose for her and hand her my shortest shorts. What? Just because I'm a virgin, doesn't mean I don't have eyes. And, yes, I know it's a bit hypocritical since I asked that waiter not to check her out but I'm kinda' dating her. It's part of the soon-to-be girlfriend accord. Any good attorney knows that. "Here, these are my favorites. Good things will come to you in these."

"Just how good?" She smirks.

"Patience, my Padawon. Patience." I say in my wise voice. "Meet me in the living room when you're done."

I pop in one of my favorites, The First Wives Club because, c'mon. Who doesn't love that movie? I also make some popcorn because she liked it yesterday and I sit on the couch waiting for her. I don't have to wait much though. She plops down next to me. Her hair is in a bun and no make up on and she's never looked better to me. Cliched, I know but, hey. What can you do?

"You're staring. Why are you staring, weirdo?" She scrunches her faces at me.

"Because I like you the most like this."

"How? On your couch?"

"Well, yes, but I was referring to how natural you look. You just exude natural beauty. I've never seen that before." It also makes me feel like we've been together for a while and we're just an old boring couple.

"Well, aren't you a smooth talker. But, seriously, if you want natural, just wait til I take off my eyelashes and take out my extensions."

"Oh, shut it, you." I hit play and the movie starts.

"What are we watching?" She asks as she curls into me.

"First Wives Club."

"What's that?"

"Jesus, San. How do you not know? You'll like it."

Well, thirty minutes into the movie, she's on her back and sucking on my tongue. My hands are all over body while hers are all over my ass; hands of a goddesssss. Our moaning is louder than the movie, which is great because as much as I love Bette Midler, I kinda don't need to be hearing her when I'm getting my sweet lady kisses. I trail kisses on her jaw, leading to her neck, fixing my lips anywhere I can reach. Her hands move to my hair, making sure I don't move.

We're rocking against each other, I'm just about to get hard on. Ugh, it hurts so good. My hand on her heavenly breast moves down to her stomach and I leave it there, loving how her muscles flex under my touch. I move back to kiss her full lips, and she instantly responds, sucking my lip in between hers. I lead my hand farther down until it reaches the top of her waist band.

"Wait. Don't." She says and I'm a little offended. How could she not want me to? I'm pretty fucking good at it. Well, I like to think I am. "I want to wait too. I think it'll be good for us. We'll get to know each other better, so you'll feel comfortable with me and it'll help me get in tune with my feelings and shit." She tells me. I can see it in her eyes that she's a bit scared but gosh, she is amazing. She wants to wait. She doesn't have to but she does. For her too.

"Ok, we'll wait for you too." I smile at her trying to reassure. I think it works because she leans up to gently kiss me.

"Let's finish watching the movie, Britt. You were right, I do like it. Hell hath no fury like a woman fucked over." She gives me another peck and we sit up but still cuddle into each other. I really can't think of anything else I would rather be doing.


End file.
